The Forgotten Memory
by x.xDropletx.x
Summary: Namine met Roxas when she was child. One day when she was being chased by bandits she fell from a cliff and forgot all her memories. When she wakes up she sees on ship. Can the blond boy awaken her memories? I suck at summaries, forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

My Forgotten Memory.

I do not own ANY Kingdom hearts Characters.

Chapter one: Meeting for the first time

Naminé POV

"Naminé. Naminé keep up dear. No is not the time to get lost."

"I'm coming mommy. I'm coming." I huffed as I tried to keep up with my mother long strides as she walked.

"Come on honey, we don't want to keep Riku waiting now do we?"

I nodded my head but to be honest, I could care less. I didn't like Riku that much. Sense I was five and he was seven, he always bossed me around and told me what to do. One year, when I was walking through the backyard smelling the flowers, he scared me so much that I ended up falling down the well. Luckily the well wasn't that deep so I didn't break anything, just twisted my ankle.

"Yes mom we wouldn't want that would we.'' I said as we finally made it to his house. I had to admit, his house was pretty awesome. It was big-no HUGE house with three floors. Everything looked as if it was made of glass and at was very spacey, also because Riku was such a spoiled brat, there was every passable toy in that house that a kid could only dream of having.

Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama were waiting for us at the front doors, Riku hiding behind their legs just glaring at me. Today was going to be a very long day.

"Hi Riku." I said as I looked at him. Trying not to make face. I knew that if I embarrassed myself in fort of my mom, she would never ever let me forget it.

He just looked at me, "Hi." he said rather stiffly.

I blinked but didn't move. I heard Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama and my mom chuckle. I looked at my mom with pleading eyes. She knew that deep down, I didn't want to be hear and that I would do just about anything to get away. She looked at me-no more like glared at me and told me to behave with her ice eyes. I licked my lips and turned back to look at Riku.

"You want to go outside and play?" I asked him. He looked at me some more then nodded. Something was up and I knew I was going to regret it later. I heard my mom talking to Riku's parents just before I walked out the door.

"I see you heard the news. Pirates landed a shore not too long ago."

"Yes. Pirated on Radiant Garden, can you believe it?"

"I wouldn't worry about it dear, I'm sure the police will catch the soon enough."

I didn't hear any more as I walked though the back door. I didn't look at Riku as we made our way outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there were birds bathing in the bird baths, and it was quite very quite. I looked up ahead of me and saw the garden. The garden was one of my favorite places to be. It was beautiful and all I wanted was to sit there and draw those flowers.

As I was walking to the garden I felt something hit the back of my head. I jumped and wiped my hand back to touch it. I don't think my hand even made it as I felt another one hit my stomach, my back and legs. When I looked at my dress and saw this big brown stain. It was mud. I looked up and saw Riku's grinning face, as if he were king of the planet.

"Hee hee. Whatca gonna do Naminé? Gonna go cry to your mommy?" He sneered at me.

This was my favorite dress. It was white (My favorite colour), it was a bit snug around my chest but then flared out a bit that the bottom. (A/N her dress is like a little girls sun dress nothing very fancy). My eyes stung and I turned on my heel and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't care where I was going. As I was running I heard Riku calling out to me.

"Hey Naminé, where do you think you're going? You have nowhere to run to!"

He was right of course but I didn't care I just kept running and running and running and running. After a short while I stopped. I was out of breath, tired, and was very hungry. I looked around my surrounding and felt my heart drop. I had no idea where I was. I was still crying form what Riku did to me and from the looks of it, the people on the Market Street didn't like the way I looked. They all looked at me as if I was some disgusting rat. I felt the tears run down my face as I ran to an ally way. I huddled near the wall and cried. I didn't hear a pair of footsteps approaching me.

"Hey," a voice said, "Are you okay?"

I looked up. There was a boy about my age looking down at me. He has blond hair that was sticking up in spikes and these most amazing blue eyes. He had a white shirt on with brown pants and high black boots. He looked down at me, his eyes shone with curiosity.

"No. I'm lost and a mess and hungry and very upset." I told the boy.

He just looked at me. Then out of his pocket he pulled out a star shaped fruit.

"I'm pretty hungry too. Do you want to split this fruit in half?"

I looked up at him. I smiled a very watery smile, wiped my tears away and nodded at him. He sat down beside and pulled out a pocket knife. I blinked at the shiny sharp object and jumped away. The boy looked at me and smiled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you with it. Im just going to cut the fruit in half."

I nodded. I don't know why, but I felt very relaxed. I didn't even know they boy.

"Who are you?" I asked

"A pirate." He said simply.

My eyes widen. This boy was a pirate? I looked at him. He didn't seem like the pirates my parents were always talking about. They told me pirates were ugly and mean and would do anything they could to snatch up a pretty shiny object, like jewels or crowns, anything with value.

"Are you really? What's it like? To be a pirate I mean." I have read all about pirates in my story books, to my parent's dismay. I couldn't help it if I was I interested in pirates. They just seemed so free while I was stuck hanging out with Riku.

The boy blinked at me. He just stared at me for a few moments before giving me a piece of the fruit.

"I don't really know. This is the first time dad let me get off the ship. He told me to go explore around a bit. I've been stuck on that ship since I was three. Dad gets nervous when I wonder on my own but he'll know I'll be alright."

I just stared at him in awe.

"Are you gonna just stare at me or are you going to eat that fruit."

I snapped out of my daze and stared at the piece of fruit he gave me. It was yellow in shape of a star. I never saw this kind of fruit before.

"What is it?"

"A paopu fruit. They don't grow around here but on an island pretty far from here they do."

"Oh" I looked down at the strange fruit before I bit into it. It was delicious. It was sweet and tangy and very very juicy.

"Hey you know what I never asked you? What's your-"

"Son! Son! Come on its time to go."

"Sorry I have to go. It was nice meeting you." He said as he stood up to leave.

"Wait." I said. I pulled out a little star shaped charm and gave it to him. "For helping me out today, and for being kind and not mean." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"SON! THIS IS NO TIME FOR FOOLING AROUND! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

I heard some yell.

"Thank you for charm it was nice meeting you." The boy said as he ran. To seconds later he disappeared as if he was never there.

"Naminé? Naminé dear, where are you?" I herd my mother calling me. I looked around to see if I could see her. Then I did standing with Riku behind her. I ran up toward her a gripped her dress.

"Naminé dear where have you been. We have been looking all over for you? What happened to your dress. Come on we're going home." She said as she gripped my hand. I walked with her to drop Riku of at home. When we were walking home it suddenly dawned on me that I didn't even know that little boy's name.

* * *

><p>-AN So this is my first fanfic and I don't really know what to expect I welcome any reviews. I have been told of my horable spelling so please don't point that out to me. Please review.


	2. The Worst Day Ever

Chapter Two: The Worst Day Ever

Naminé's POV

I Do not own any Kingdom Hearts Characters

* * *

><p><em>13 years later.<em>

"NAMINE! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

I groaned as I got up. Why! What kind of parent wants' their kid to be up at eight in the morning. Apparently, mine do.

"NAMINE! HURRY UP AND GET CHANGED! WE HAVE TO HAVE A TALK!"

"ALRIGHT! I"LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"

I sighed as I got out of bed. Today was just going to be one of those days where everything goes wrong. I can just tell.

I went across my room as slowly as possible and began getting changed. I had that dream again. The one about that pirate boy, the boy who I never found out his name. Come to think of it, I never gave him my name either. I wonder if he remembers me….

I shook my head. What am I thinking? We were what five when we met? I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot all about me. I mean even though I gave him my lucky charm he probably forgot all about me. He might have even lost that charm.

I put on my white sundress. It was really hot outside and I didn't want to were one of my big dressy dresses.

"NAMINE!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

I walked out of my room down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was pretty big kitchen and I had no idea why we have one so big. It's not like we any servants or anything. All our servants left because we couldn't afford to keep them all. We were running pretty low on money. We were probably going to sell the house so we could make some money.

I mean when I was a few months old my dad went to sail the seas but he never came back. My mom thinks she's to mighty (or hotheaded whatever you want to call it) to get a job.

My mom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and eating so homemade soup I guessing she made for breakfast. She looked very nervous.

"I'm here. Is there something you want to tell me since you made me get out of bed to early?"

"Yes dear. It's very important and I know already that you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

I was suddenly very nervous. What did my mom do now?

"As you know, we are running very low on money and sooner or later we might have to sell this house which I have no intention of doing. So, I thought that the best way in order to keep all your stuff and this house to for you to get married."

I think my jaw dropped. Oh please tell me that she is not going to marry me off to some stranger.

"So you're just going to marry me off to some stranger?"

My chuckled, "Oh dear you make me sound like an evil witch."

Yeah at this moment that's exactly what I'm thinking about, "So _who_ am I getting married to?"

"To Riku of course. You have known each other from when you where little kids so I thought…."

Her words had no meaning in my head at that moment. What? Me get married to Riku?

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOU WANT ME TO MARRY THAT-THAT-THAT PIG ASS OF BOY! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

My mom shook her head. "Honey it's the only thing we can do if you don't want to end up out on the streets."

"Mom its Riku were talking about here. I would rather be married to a completely stranger… or a pirate just not to that horrible person."

"I don't see anything wrong with the boy. He has grown up quite handsome and all the girls your age simply love him."

Yeah it was true that Riku had a pretty face and beautiful emerald green eyes and smooth sliver hair. But when you got past the looks and actually got to know him, he's a jerk.

I got up and was walking out that kitchen when my mom said "Where you going?"

I didn't even turn around "For a walk. I'll be home later on this afternoon."

I went back to my room to get my sketchpad and a pencil and walked outside to go to the park. Today was a beautiful day. Their are kids laughing and playing around, birds singing, and the sky looked so blue that it didn't look real.

I sat at a bench and began drawing. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was drawing when the sketchpad was torn from my hands.

"So Naminé, what are you doing sitting out here all by yourself?"

Did I mention that today was going to be a horrible day?

"Hi Riku. Can I have my sketchpad back please?"

He was observing my drawing. To be honest, I didn't even know what I was drawing. I just let my hand glide over the paper.

"Hmm it's nice I guess."

He the pad right at me and I caught it.

"So I guess you heard the news that we are to be married?"

I just stared at him hoping and wishing that he would disappear right on the spot. Burst into flames or just drop dead anything for him to get as far from me as possible.

"Yes I heard, and I couldn't feel more sick about it then I do right now." I told him.

"Awww don't be like that."

He sat next to me and grabbed my hands and face. I pulled but he was stronger and wouldn't let me go.

"We make such good couple. Think about it. It will be just you and me forever. With kids running around our house and me catching food for you while to slave around the hot stove." He laughed.

The picture that he painted in my head made me want to puke. He was a self centered jerk who couldn't think of anyone but himself.

"Can you let go of me please?"

"No. I want to try something first."

"Huh?"

He suddenly began leaning in. I read enough romance novels to know what he was trying to do. Without a second thought, I kicked him. I grunted in pain and let go me. That was all I needed. I grabbed my stuff and ran.

I didn't stop till I ran to beach on the farthest side of Radiant Garden. I slowed down trying to catch my breath.

That jerk! I can't believe he actually had the nerve to try and kiss me. Just what in God's name was he thinking? I kept grumbling about this till I looked at the sky. The sun was setting. I must have spent hour on the beach that I lost track of time.

I began running back home when I heard footsteps behind me No just one set of feet hitting the sand but a bunch. I didn't slow down, instead I tried to run faster but it didn't work, they surrounded me in seconds.

"Hey darrrrrling, what's the rush?"

"Yeah, why don't you hang with us a while?"

One of them grabbed my arms and tilted my face so that he could see me.

"You're a pretty one aren't you? What are you doing out here so late, hmmmm?"

I forced my arm out of his grasp and continued running. I had no idea where I was going till it was too late. I ran to the end of the cliff. Oh great. Someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Just where do you think you were going?"

I struggled in his grasp. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I began to feel a little off. Like something wasn't right inside of me. It felt as my heart was burning.

"Let go of me!"

"I don't think so doll. Your just so pure and cute looking, when we finish with you though you won't be looking like that any longer." He laughed in my face.

The pain in my heart wouldn't go away. There was a flash of white light and the man's eyes were open wide with fear. An invisible force pushed me back, a little too far back because the next thing I felt was the coldness of the waves splashing against me. I was so tired that week that I didn't even try fighting. I just let blackness consume me.

* * *

><p>So this is my second chapter for this story. I don't really know if i like it that much. Please Review<p> 


	3. Lost

I do Not own any own any Kingdom Hearts Characters

Chapter 3: Lost

I was floating in darkness. I was so cold. It was hard to make out anything. Everything hurt. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, everything was so blurry. I heard voices. Angel's maybe. I was ready to leave. I mean, my life was going to be miserable any way you looked at it. I felt something jerk me upward. I felt myself being pushed up toward air. I still couldn't breathe and I, once again, faded into darkness.

It felt like a life time but in reality a few minutes. I heard voices and I could make out a little bit of what they were saying.

"She's still not breathing."

"You think she's…"

"She looks so..."

I felt hands pushing where my heart. At first it did nothing, but it hurt. Was this what heaven was supposed to feel like? I felt something press against my lips breathing air in, and more pressure on my heart. I felt the water come up my throat and I coughed. I felt hands grab me, someone wrapped me in a blanket and someone tried to give me something to drink. I ended up coughing that up as well.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she…"

"I'm pretty sure she's…"

I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>The next few days were a bit of blur. I could sense when people were around and when they left but I couldn't move. I felt as if I was made of lead. I couldn't really move and I felt hot and cold at the same time. I was aware of the cold wet cloth that was placed constantly on my forehead.<p>

I don't know how long it was when I was finally able to open my eyes. The room didn't look familiar. It was like a small cabin, with a small desk in the corner. Various maps were spread all the place, quills and ink bottles were thrown about, and the book self was piled high with books. There was a rocking chair placed on the other side of the cabin. Seated in an arm chair was a girl with red hair facing towards me. She had wet cloth crumpled in her hand.

I tried to get out of bed, my legs and arms were stiff and I wanted to stretch them. I put one foot and the cold floor following with the other and I stood up. I breathed in an out. Okay, okay I could do this, I could do this. I tried to take a step but my legs gave out on me and I fell on the arm chair waking the girl in the arm chair.

The girl's eyes flew open as she saw me sprawled out across her lap.

"Oh you're awake! You gave us all quite a scare. We saw a bright flash of light and you just crashed into the water. We thought for sure you were dead. Oh we fixed up your dress. Your wearing my night gown by the way. Don't worry no men saw you naked I made sure of it. Oh and we got you sketchpad back from the water. Your pictures on the other hand didn't make it that well. Also, my name is my name is Kairi what's yours.

I just stared at her.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>I know I know a very short chapter but I couldn't think of anything. I'm so sorry. I'm not really proud of this chapter. Please send me any idea's you have to help me with this chapter. Also i would like to thank <strong>namixas05<strong> for reviewing my story.

Please Review :)


	4. Who Am I?

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Who am I?<p>

Naminé POV

"I don't know."

Who am I? What's my name? Where did I come from? Oww my head hurts. I sat back down on the bed.

"My head hurts when I try to think."

"Well, you're not really healed yet. Hmm I could tell you what happened then maybe that might jog you're memory. Remember this is from what I saw, I don't really know what happened back there on the cliff but I'm guessing that you were being chased by a few drunk bandits and you were running because you wanted to get away when they cornered you on a cliff. You tried to save yourself- now hear is what not really makes sense- there was this bright light, like a really bright light and I couldn't really see anything. I heard you crash into the water that's when I told-"

"Hold on a second," I said. I was so confused. "I was being chased by bandits…" I whispered. I could picture it but I don't really think that was me remembering anything. "It doesn't really ring a bell to be honest."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kairi, is she up yet?"

A boy with brown spiky hair came in the room. He had a nice shade of blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a red vest and big red baggy pants. He had a goofy smile on his face, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yes Sora she awake as you can tell, but there's a problem…."

"You know, you look a lot like the girl he described to me not to long ago. Huh what's that?"

"She… ummm…doesn't remember anything."

Sora blinked, "Well, he's not going to be happy about that at all. But something really bother me about that flash of light that we saw…"

"Ummm, not to be rude or anything but you do realize that I'm right here and what you're saying makes no sense right? Who is this _he _person?" I asked. I was so confused at the moment and everything was spinning around.

"The captain, he wants to meat you by the way. I think he's been want to meat you since he saved you when you fell. Speaking of which, I should probably tell him that you're awake."

"That's a good idea. I'll get Naminé all dressed up."

"You know I'm not feeling that well." I said and blackness consumed me once again.

ROXAS' POV

She looks exactly like her.

Well, to be honest, she looks like both of them. However I knew she couldn't be _her, _my first true love. She died when my archenemy killed her. I would make him pay…

I shook these thoughts out of my head. Now was not the time to get these kind of thoughts in my head.

"Hey Roxas."

I looked over my shoulder. Sora was running toward me full speed ahead. I side stepped so he wouldn't crash into me. That was good for me, but horrible for him. He ran straight in to the poll that I was leaning against

"Yo, Sora. Whatsupp?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh haha you just had to move out of the way. Well I got some bad new and some good news what do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news you know I like to get the bad news over with first."

"Well in this case I'm going to start with the good news. The good news is that the girl is a wake."

"Question 1: What was the point of asking me what I want to hear first if you were just going to tell me the good news first?"

"Doesn't really matter right now Roxas. The bad news is still to come." Sora said suddenly looking nervous. That was weird for him. He was usually this "Happy-go-lucky-guy"

"Ummm well, she…hahaha funny story…"

I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Okay okay. She…ummm…lost all her memories."

I froze. This has happened before. I long time ago that I was hoping to forget.

"Sora, tell Axel to change course. We are going to see Master Yan Sid. He might know a way to settle this once and for all."

Naminé's POV.

I blinked my eyes. I can't believe I fainted again. What is wrong with me? I feel so cold. What's going on? I turned my head and I say Kairi staring at me.

"What wrong with me," I whispered to her.

"I don't know." She said. She looked at me for a few moments before she suddenly jumped up.

"I forgot to give you this. It was stuck in your hand when we pulled you out of the sea."

She held up a small keychain. It had a flower on it. I looked at it. As I was about to touch it, it began to glow. It suddenly began to let lose this white aura that slowly wrapped around me.

"Hey Naminé, how are you?"

"How are you Naminé?

"Haha Naminé what are going to do now? Run to your mommy?"

"Naminé dear, don't to scare me like that!"

My head hurt. Naminé? Who was this Naminé? Then I remembered. I was Naminé.

I looked at Kairi. I smiled at her. "My name is Naminé." I smiled "Hey Kairi, is it okay if I took a nap? I'm suddenly very tired." I told her.

Yeah. Go ahead." she said softly as I crawled to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-AN I know, I've been making Namine pass out alot but that's what sopposed to happen. I'm not trying to make it seem like she week or anything it's actually part of my story. I'll explain later on why she keeps passing out. I just want to say thanks to **TheLegendz99** and **yourbestfriend3** for your reviews.

So yeah, please review:)


	5. Our Visit and Discovery

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

Chapter 5: Our Visit and Discovery

Naminé's POV

When I woke up again it was morning. Well, at least I think it was morning. When I looked out the window of the ship, the sky was still dark but it had a sun rising in the sky. It is pretty confusing. I looked a little further in the distance and say a tower. What were we doing hear?

"Oh good your awake again. Do you know how long you have been on this ship and how many times you past out?"

"Ummmm."

I started at the man in front of me. He was wearing a black cloak. He had hair almost like Sora except that it was spikier and his hair was red. He had green tear drops tattooed under his eyes.

"My name's Axel. Go it memorized?"

I just looked at him and blinked a few times. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll remember your name."

"Good. Any way, our captain sent me hears to get your ready. You're going to be examined by his really old and lonely teacher. To see if he can help and get your memory back."

"Really? Oh that's good. My legs hurt and I really need to stretch them. It feels like I have been lying in this bed for a week."

"You have."

"Sorry. What was that?"

"You've been asleep for a week. You regained one your memories right."

"Yes. I remembered my name, Naminé.

"Yeah well, ever since then, you have been asleep, and that was like a ago."

"Your joking."

"No I'm not."

I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open for who know how long. Suddenly he threw something at me.

"Get dressed. Our Captain wants to meet you and you have to get ready to go see Mr. Crazy Teacher."

He threw me a blue dress. It was simple. It was baby blue at the top and was spaghetti strapped. Below the top piece was like a skirt. It was a little darker then the top and it flaired out bit.

I took off the white night gown I was wherein and put on the dress. It was a little big but it was pretty comfortable.

For the first time I walked out of the cabin. I looked around and saw a set of stairs. I climed up them and for the first time in a very long time I say the dark blur sky.

"Wow."

"I see you're finally up. How are you feeling?"

I jumped and spun around. I guess I was so caught up in looking around that I didn't even this guy walk up behind me.

"My name is Roxas. I am the captain of this ship."

I smiled. "Hello Roxas," I said, "My name is Naminé"

He looked at me for a few seconds before he relized that he was staring at me.

"I will introduce you to the rest of my crew later. I want to see if you know how to fight."

"Fight?" Mt smile slid right if my face and I was frightrd. I don't think I have it in myself to hurt something. No matter if it was good or bad.

"Yes. You need to learn how to defend yourself. My teacher will explain everything once we visit him. Come on we need to go."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me off the ship.

"Hey. I can walk you know, I don't really like being dragged across town!" I told him as I tried to pry his fingers away form my arm when he suddenly let go of me which sent me falling to the ground.

He smirked and his shoulders where jumping up and down as if he was trying not to laugh. I growled at him and got up.

"This way." He told me.

I followed him down a little pathway which led to a cute little cottage.

He knocked on the door and said, "Hello, teacher, are you there? It's me Roxas. I need to speak to you about something really important."

Nothing happened at first but the front door burst open. I was so surprised that I squeaked and hid behind Roxas. He looked backed me confusion written in his face. I don't know why I acted like that… I guess was really surprised.

"Hello Roxas. It's nice to see you again. You know you should really come and visit me more often. It gets pretty boring around hear."

An old mine with a very long white beard came out the door.

"Merlin, it's nice to see you again."

Roxas and this strange man (no Naminé not strange man, he has a name) Merlin shook hands.

"And who is your pretty little friend?"

"This is Naminé. I was hoping you can tell us how we can help her.

"Ahh yes Naminé, yes I was expecting you to come and visit me." He said as we walked into is house. It was really cozy. Nice and small, with all sorts of weird inventions thrown around. Book piled high and a table with hot tea and cookies in the middle of the room.

"Come, come and have some tea. I'm pretty sure we can discuss the issue with some nice hot tea. I smiled. I smiled and sat down with Roxas sitting on my right and Merlin sitting on my left.

"I'm sorry. But did you say that you were expecting me?"

"Why yes young lady. You see I can see in to the future and I already predicted that you were coming to visit."

"So then I presume you already know what wrong with Naminé then?"

"No, I just got really excited that you were coming back for a visit that I cut the vision short so that I would have time to clean up."

"Figures. Any way Nmaine has lost all her memories and we need to get them back do you know how?" Roxas asked.

I looked at Merlin and held my breath.

"My, my, this is very dangerous indeed." Merlin mumbled.

"Dangerous." I said. "How dangerous?"

"You see my dear, our memories have special meaning to them which gives them I special power. Tell me, my dear, have you been sleeping a lot or passing out?"

"Ummm yes I believe so.'

"She's been asleep a whole week since she remembered one thing about herself."

"Ah so you already recovered one of her memories that good. Let me explain how dangerous this situation. In this world, our memories are like out life force. When a person looses there memories only unhappiness come to them."

"What do mean by "unhappiness only comes to them?" I asked.

"I'm trying not to scare you I'm just warning you in advance. Now can you tell me how you lost your memory?"

"ummm…"

"She doesn't remember but I saw what I happened. Maybe that can help you."

"Yes please tell me everything and don't leave out a detail.

_Several Minutes Later_

"….so yeah that's what happened."

"Oh yes I see. SO you saw this bright flash of light?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. This can be even more dangerous."

I looked at Merlin. He had such a serious expression on his face.

"Is everything going to be okay? Am I going to be okay?"

Merlin looked at me for a long moment before he said, "I'm not trying to scare you but if what you said was true then you only have a year left."

"Sorry what? A year left for what?" Roxas asked before I could.

"Remember how I was telling you that out memories are like our life force? Well if I person was to lose all their memories they will… you know…die."

My eyes widened in shock. "What? IM GOING TO DIE IN A YEAR!"

"Maybe, that depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys just told that when you dragged Naminé in the ship that she had a small flower shaped key chain in her hand, correct?"

I nodded, to shocked to speak.

"Well, if you want to live you will have to travel to different places to recover your lost memories. But listen, Naminé. Your memories are very special. If your memories were to fall in the wrong hands, the consequences could be….savvier"

He looked dead serious. I only nodded.

"Good. Now Naminé, if you can be a dear and step outside for a moment, I need to talk to Roxas about some private business."

I am still pretty much in shock just walked right out of the cottage and shut the door gently. What am I going to do? I only have a year? How on earth am I going to find all my memories? I don't think Roxas would help me, he's done enough just by letting me stay on his ship.

I closed my eyes. I needed to relax and think. I was begging to feel dizzy again. If i'm not careful, I could pass out again and I don't want to that. So I just sat down and put my head between my legs.

Suddenly that cottage door but open again. I jumped and ran behind a poll as I tried to understand what was going on.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING! HER? SHE'S IT? HOW ON EARTH IS SHE GOING TO HELP US WIN? LOOK WHAT HAPPNED TO THE LAST ONE? SHE DIED A VERY BRUTAL DEATH AND NPW SHE IS GOING TO BE NEXT! NOT IN MY LIFE?"

Roxas came outside yelling at Merlin. Merlin look so sad.

"I'm sorry Roxas. But it's true. She is the one that has the power to stop it. However, it is her choice weather or not to stop it."

Merlin shut the door to his cottage and Roxas was breathing deeply trying to calm his nerves. I just looked at him? What was he so upset about?

"Let's go back to my ship. It's time for you to meat my crew." He said as he turned and walked slowly back to his ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Im so sorry for taking such a long time to update. I have just been so busy with school work and reading other fanfics that i never actually had time to write another chapter. **

T**his is one of the longest chapter that i ever typed so i hope that makes up for the long wait. I would like to thank TheLegendz99 and akemithebazookagirl for reviewing my story.**

**I have came up with an idea to help me get more reviews. Alot of people has added my story to there favorites, however i would like some more reviews so im not got update my **

**story unless i get more then four reviews. Think you can do that for me? Thank you if you can.**

**Please Review :)**


	6. Meeting and Greeting

I DO OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS

Chapter Six: Meeting and Greeting

Namine POV

I have no idea why Roxas is so angry. He just came storming out of Merlin's house and has been fuming ever since. I've even tried talking to him only to have him blowing up n my face. That just made my day.

Today couldn't have gotten any crazier. I mean I just found out that I'm going to die in like what, a year. How is that going to make me feel? Not that great. Now, I'm worrying if I have any family who knows where and if they are worrying about me.

"Hey hurry up. You're going to get left behind if you just stand there day dreaming."

I blinked, realizing that when I was having that panic attack in my head I had stopped walking. "Sorry," I told him as I ran to catch up.

When we made it back to his ship his crew was waiting for him on deck. I went a tried to hide behind Roxas. I guess I'm a really shy person.

"Welcome back Captain." They all said at different times.

"Hey, who's your lady friend?" Someone asked in the crowd. I couldn't tell.

I gripped Roxas' shirt. He just turned his head and stared at me for a bit and said "It's okay, they won't hurt you. You'll have to meet my crew sooner or later and now is the best time to meet them."

I just looked at him. I slowly nodded and let go of his back. I looked at everyone and felt dizziness almost overtake me. I don't think his had anything to do with my lost memories, I think it was more from the nerves.

"Hello. My name is Naminé. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said in a voice that wasn't that high but wasn't that low either.

The crew just stared at me for a bit. I thought I saw some astonishment on a few faces but when I tried to take a closer look it was gone.

A man with blond mullet, green eyes, and had a guitar strapped across his back came forward and looked at me. He gave me this one serious look then broke out in a smile and said very happily, "Hey Naminé. My name is Demyx. It's so great to finally meet you. Kairi wouldn't stop talking about how cute you were. I guess she was right you do have beautiful eyes's-"

"Stop talking so fast you gonna scare her away. My name is Luxored. Let's play a game of poker sometime yes?

"Please she won't even last 10 days hear"

"Now now Larxene be nice. My name is Vexen. Now if you'll excuse me I have some science experiments that need to be done."

"Name is Marluxia. You hold even more beauty then my beautiful roses…it really hurt to say that you know."

"My name is Zexion."

"Xigbar"

"Xaldin" The one with eye patch said.

"Axel"

"And you already met my friends Sora, and Kairi"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you all." I told them smiling. The dizziness went away a bit but It was still there trying to black me out again.

"Everyone back to work! No more slacking off. You all met her so you can't complaint o me anymore that you want to meet her. "

"Yeah but we still don't know her."

"Yeah we want to get to know her."

"I'm curious to see if she's really like-"

"ENOUGH!"

Roxas yelled so loud that I had to cover my ears.

"We'll make a deal. If every single one of you completes your chorus by tonight, then we will grab all the lanterns and have a small little gather round things that you guys like to do."

"With music?" Demyx, I think his name was, asked

"Yes with music."

"YAEHHHHH!" the crew all yelled and they all ran off, I'm guessing to do there chorus.

Roxas took a long good look at me. "You look as if your about to collapse. Go down under the deck. Go to the second last door on you right. You're sharing a room with Kairi."

I stared at him for a few moments before I nodded and followed his orders.

As went down the hall and into my "new" room, and before I went to sleep, I realized that the man with the eye patch looked somewhat familiar….

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay okay im really sorry i havn't updated in while. But Exams are coming up and i need to study. SO please forgive me for caring about school. **

**For reviewing on my story I'd like to thank AiKo-Chan15, akemithebazookagirl, and soluvepink for reviewing and who ever else favorited my story.  
><strong>

**Also i would like you all to thank AiKo-Chan15 for pusing me to write this chapter. Please tell me if you think it's to rushed. I'll try to make the next chapter better i promice. Love you all.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Frightening Events

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

Chapter 7: Frightening Events

NAMINE P.O.V

"Naminé, child you must listen"

"You are in great danger."

"You mustn't let your guard down."

"Your power is too great."

"Wait. What are you saying? I'm so confused. Who are you? What power? What danger? What's going on?"

"Naminé, wake up. Come on Naminé, your freaking me out."

My eyes snapped open. Where was I? I looked around and noticed I was back on the ship. I blinked, trying to clear my mind. I guess I was not a morning person…. I looked up and noticed Kairi standing over me, worry written all over face.

"Hello. Didn't notice you there."

"Are you alright? You were trashing all over the bed, as if you were having a nightmare."

I blinked again. I couldn't remember if I did have dream.

"I don't think it was really important. If it was, I think I would I have remembered it."

Kairi just stared at me for a few moments. She looked worried, when I was going to ask her what was wrong she shook the worry off and smiled a big smile.

"So you going to join us tonight?

"Join you for what?"

"You silly girl did you forget all ready? We are all going on the deck and lighting lanterns and singing and dancing and everyone wants to get to know you better."

"Oh yeah, I remember." I said I got out of bed. I staggered on my feet. Something wasn't right. I felt weird inside like something was growing. (A/N: NO NAMINE IS NOT PREGNANT!) It felt hot like a time bomb was about to go off. I blinked again and but my hand to my head.

"Nami, are you sure your okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just go." I said as I walked toward the door.

"HOLD UP! Where do you think your going looking like that? Not to mean or anything but look horrible. We need to make you more presentable. I might I have a dress in my closet. Don't move I'll me right back." She said that in one breath and before I had time to stop her, she came back with a beautiful dress. Not the kind I was really into but beautiful just the same.

It was a black dress with long sleeves, frills at the collar and the end of the sleeves, it had a fancy black belt around the middle of dress, and the bottom of dress was cut all wavy. Like I said a beautiful dress.

"Well come on, put it on. We don't have all night."

I sighed; I slid off my white wrinkled dress and slipped on the elegant black one. It was very comfortable to where.

"Now, your hair." Kairi led me over to the little dresser and quickly brushed my hair. Then put a black ribbon on the back if head.

"There you look beautiful. Let's go."

She grabbed my hand and led me out on the deck. Everyone was already there. The lanterns were lit sense they couldn't have a campfire on a ship, but in my opinion, I like the lanterns more. They looked more magical then a regular campfire.

"Look! Look! Naminé and Kairi are here." Demyx said happily as he jumped up and down like a little at Christmas time. I smiled and nervously grabbed the back of Kairi's dress. Even though I was introduced to the crew doesn't mean that I know them. They were still complete strangers to me. To make matters worse Roxas wasn't even around.

"Now almost everyone is hear. This is great. Bring out the booze." Sora said. For some reason Kairi narrowed her eyes at him and said in a menacing tone; "Bring out the booze and who ever gets drunk I'm sending the over bored. I don't want another mess like last time."

I looked at Kairi. "Why what happened?"

"Last time we had gathering like this Sora suggested that we could drink beer. I didn't really mind. I didn't expect everyone getting drunk though and puking all over the deck and me cleaning it up because everyone had hangover's, including Roxas."

I giggled. I could sort of picture that. I suddenly wanted to draw it out, but now wasn't the time.

'Hey, come on girls sit down. Join the party." Luxored said. Still holding on to the back of Kairi's dress I followed her and sat beside her. I was still nervous and this feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away, and it hurt, really badly.

"So, sweetie pie, tell us a bit about yourself." Xaldin said.

"Okay. My name is Naminé, I don't know how old I am or where I come from. I guess I like to draw…and I don't remember I thing from my past." I said quite boldly. I surprised myself. I just said things that wouldn't tell even Roxas. Something wasn't right. There was a buzzing in my head.

I herd the crew laughing and talking but I couldn't understand what was going on. I looked out toward the sea and noticed the water getting rough and something popping its head out from above the waves. No, something was not right.

ROXAS P.O.V.

I didn't want to join everyone on deck. I didn't know why, just that I didn't want to. Naminé. She looked exactly like her and acted somewhat like her. Very shy and timid. She was also the girl I met so long ago. That day when she was lost and gave me her lucky star charm. I didn't know why I held on to it for so long but I still had it. She didn't remember me. I felt a pang of sadness in me. It hurt a lot, my chest.

"What's going on? I haven't felt this way…in such a long time…not sense she died…my best friend…my girlfriend (soul mate whatever you want to call her) her death was so brutal, all the blood that was spilt that day, and Naminé, she might have to go through that exact same thing.

I herd screaming on deck, then a roar of a monster. He found us already. Does he know about her? So many questions, I thought as I pulled my sword out. But I knew one thing for sure, under any circumstances; Naminé must not fall into his hands.

NAMINE P.O.V.

The attack was so sudden that didn't have time to shout. Everyone scatted, grabbing weapons and preparing to fight. But I was having trouble moving as if everything was going in slow motion. I was having trouble breathing and everything was going to blurry. I herd a shout and something slammed into me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! JUST SITTING THERE FORZEN! TELL ME, DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"

I looked up, and saw Roxas. He dragged me across the deck and threw me (Yes THREW me) in the hall way leading to all cabins.

"You can stare and freeze up all you want in hear. Just stay put and don't move."

I couldn't really comprehend his words. All I herd was "You….freeze…..stay…move" W put my head between my knees. What's happening to me? I looked up and saw everyone fighting. So much blood was on deck. All the men (and two women) were pretty badly wounded. Kairi was knocked unconscious and Sora was desperately trying to get her up. Roxas was still fighting pretty strong. I blinked trying to understand what was going on. I herd a smack and I saw Roxas flying threw the air and landing in sea. That's when it hit.

I felt the burning spred though my body. I felt strong and powerful as I flew toward the monster. I couldn't really see any more I just had one thought in my head; "I don't want anyone to die. I want to protect everyone." I faced the monster and it roared at me.

"Naminé!" I herd someone call my name but I paid to attention to it. This monster was the number one thing on my mind. "You hurt them. These people, have been taking such good care of me. How dare you cause harm them!" I lifted my hand an a blue light surrounded my body.

"Naminé! Please Stop!" That voice again, who is calling me? A blue ray shot from my palm to the monster and the monster cried out in pain. The monster's skin was peeling. Layer by layer at it came off the sea monster became smaller and smaller and not so big anymore.

"Naminé.'

I turned and I saw Roxas. He was sitting on the railing of the ship. He must have climbed back on the ship. I felt my self descending and when my feet touched the ground I walked over to him.

"You must forget about me. It's time to move on, she is the new fallen one and you need to protect her like you protected me. It's time to let go of the past."

Roxas, he looked so shocked and so scared. The exact emotions I was feeling. Those weren't my words. Something was different within me. I suddenly felt weaker I a fell against him.

"Roxas, what's happening to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay Okay. I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. Exams were brutal and my mom locked my computer so i would spend more time studying and not a lot of time on the computer. I would like to thank TheLegendz99 and AiKo-Chan15 for reviewing my story. You should also thank Aiko-Chan15 for pushing me to update thanks to many PM. So this chapter is for you:). I really enjoyed typing this chapter and i think it's going to be one of my favorites.**

**Please Review. If not...I'll think of something soon. Promise **


	8. Family

**-A/N Yo everyone. I know that it's been a few weeks since I've updated but i have been trying. I had to go to summer school get better marks so I'm trying to update as often as i can. Please enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Family<p>

ROXAS POV

She's sleeping again. It seems that after we found her, all she does is sleep. I mean, no wonder, she is dieing. I closed my eyes and pinched my nose. Why? Why is she so much like her. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, her hands…everything.

I remembered after she took on that monster. That giant sea monster. Her power was exactly the same. That same frightening power that can destroy almost everything. Xion…. Is she alive but in Namine. No, she couldn't be. She told me to forget her. But it's so hard.

Xion was everything to me. One of my best friends ever and maybe a little bit more. But she was one of them, and I failed to protect her. How ironic is that, that possibly her decedent would be on her ship. This time however I won't fail. I will protect her from HIM. He won't get his hands on her and do what he did to Xion.

But first things first. We have to get her memory back, other wise, we could be at an all out war. Hmmm….I wonder if she remembers me at all. I smiled.

THIRD PERSON POV (_Namine's Dream)_

"Sissy! Sissy! Look what I made!" A little Namine, probably 3 or 4 went running toward a girl in a black girl turned and looked and smiled as she say Namine running toward her.

"Hello Namine."

The little girl stopped running right when she was right in front her, and smiled. The collapsed on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my gosh! Namine! Are you alright?

Namine giggled. "Yes I'm alright sis. Look! Look what I made for R- birthday. It's a picture of him. Can you tell it's him? If not I have to redo it."

The girl in the black dress smiled and looked at her picture. For a moment a look of shock and surprise caught her face, the she smiled at Namine.

"It's beautiful Namine I'm sure he's going to LOVE it.

"Mommy says that when I'm older like you, I'm going to have to marry him."

"And do you want to?"

"NO! He's my best friend. Why on earth would I want to marry him? Besides When I tried to give him a small kiss yesterday he ran away like… a ….um…like a scary animal was chasing him."

"Couldn't think of anything that would of scared him did you."

Namine just stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Namine, R- is a knight. Nothing will scare him. Just think about it, he will protect you in the near future."

"No he won't sis."

"And why do you say that?

"Because he said that if I was ever in trouble her would leave me and save himself. He is a very selfish boy."

The girl in the black dress laughed and pat Namine's head.

"Don't worry. When you and R- are older, and he is a lot more braver, her will save you. I promise."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I really do."

Namine laughed and giggled. You know what sis. You're the best. I have the greatest sister in the world and no one the world has a better one."

The girl laughed again. "How are you so sure that I'm the best sister in the world?"

"I just know. You are always so kind and you take care of me. Mommey and daddy are always are to busy. And you're always there for me. I know that you will never abandon me."

The girls' eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I love you to Namine. Don't worry, I will never leave you behind."

NAMINE'S POV

I woke up gasping. I blinked, I guess I was still a little disoriented. I was back in my cabin. I tried to stand up but for some reason, felt really stiff, as if I haven't walked on them for a long time. I stretched and heard all my bones in my back crack. Wow, just how long was I asleep for.

My thoughts were really cloudy but it slowly came back to me. The sea monster, that burning desire to help and protect everyone, that voice…that strange but very familiar voice. It was comforting. I became so lost in my thought's that I didn't hear the door opening behind me.

A gasp pulled me out of my thinking. I spun around only to be tackled to the ground.

"My gosh Namine, you gave everyone the biggest fright in the world. You've been out for weeks. We weren't sure you were gonna make it. You were so weak.

"Kairi, your hurting my ribs." She didn't let go just hugged me tighter.

"Do you remember what happened? The sea monster was attacking us and we were losing cause none of us was really prepared and we kept trying to get you to safety when you just started to glow. There was a burst of light, the same light you gave off when you fell down the cliff and the attacked the monster and… well you don't know that part."

Kairi was rambling again. I guess I really frightened her. I took a closer look at her and there were small tears at the side of her eyes. I threw my arms around her and held her close.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm alright. Everything is going to be fine." I didn't even realize that Kairi was shaking in till she stilled. She was sniffling and kept my arms around her, I also stroked her hair. Anything to help her calm down.

"I was really scared. When you were asleep, you weren't even moving. You were so still that sometimes, it didn't even look as you breathing. It was really scary."

"I'm okay Kairi. I promise. I'm a little hungry, but other wise pretty good. I feel…full of energy."

Kairi laughed. Something slowly dawned me something she said at the beginning of our conversation. "Did you say I was out for weeks?" She nodded her head very quickly. No wonder I feel so stiff. If I've been asleep for weeks not even moving. Just the then, my stomach growled.

Silence, the Kairi started snickering, then bursted out laughing. I blushed. That was really embarrassing. Kairi stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on lets get you something to eat, then we can tell the rest of the crew that you are okay. They were really worried you know."

I was shocked. I didn't really know these people and they were worried about me. I smiled. My heart felt very warm. In many ways these people have become very important to me. They were like my family.

(-A/N I felt like I should end it hear but I thought that I would be nice a make this chapter a little bit longer. Enjoy.)

Kairi pulled me the storage room and quickly picked up bowl of heated soup. "Good. It's warm. I made your meals everyday just in case you woke up. I hid them from the boys because I know they would have eaten your share. Punch of pigs."

I laughed as I ate. It was really good. Kairi the walked to the door and turned to look at me. "I'm going to go tell everyone that you're awake now. They'll be so relived when they hear that your okay."

I nodded, with my mouth full off soup. For a quick second she looked sad then smailed. I wasn't even really sure that I saw her look sad.

"Great. I'll see you in a few Namine."

KAIRI'S POV

I felt so relived when Namine woke up. I mean she was asleep for practically three weeks. I was so nervous. In many ways Namine reminds me of her. Xion… my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>It's sad that I'm not getting a lot of reviews. If it is because my story is boring please tell me and send me PM with idea to make my story better. My thanks to <span>TheLegendz99<span> and to AiKo-Chan15, and thanks to all those lovely people who has added my story to there favorites. Your awsoem but please send a review. Thanks everyone for you support.**


	9. Wishing and Not Wanting to Believe

Okay Okay, I know that i have not updated in a while. Since August the 15. That's a long time i know and i don't really have anything to say about me not updating. I just have been really lazy and i only typed my stories when i was going to the cottage. When we stopped going I didn't feel the motivation to type. However, thanks to one of my friends that i will mention at the end of the chapter has to be thanked to for forcing me to type the next chapter for all you readers out there. This chapter is kind of a filler but the story plot starts to take place in the next chapter. I have fully brainstormed the rest of this story so updates should happen more often. Now on to the story. As much as I wish it, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and do not own any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Roxas' POV<p>

I was sitting at my desk when I heard a smash on my cabin door. The door slowly opened with Kairi attached to it. I blinked and looked at her,

"What are you doing?"

"I was running too fast and I couldn't stop."

"No, I mean what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Um... Just thought that you should know that Naminé has woken up."

"Really, do you think that I could go see her?"

"No, she is just a little hungry, she needs her rest. Just stay here and I'll call you when she's ready to see you"She said as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm guessing you have something you want to ask me?"

"It's just that she looks so much like Xion. Do you think that Naminé could be…?"

"I don't know Kairi, you should be asking Sora this. I have no idea what your other sister looks like, but as for Xion, don't worry. We will get her back. That's my promise to you. I will make sure you find your family. In the mean time, why don't you go make dinner for the crew?"

"You are just trying to make me work so you can sneak off and go see Naminé instead of doing your duties as captain!"

"I do work!" I whined, "I navigate the ship! Plus, I… uh… well just now I was…."

"Sleeping?" she finished.

I bowed my head in defeat

"What ever you say Roxy, I'll start dinner. See you soon, and let Naminé sleep! "She added as she walked out the door.

When the cabin door closed and when I could no longer hear her footsteps outside, I sat back down in my arm chair and closed my eyes. Things were not looking good. I could feel the change in the air; something huge was coming our way. It was only a matter of time before the things get bad to worse. Naminé wasn't the only one in danger; Kairi and Sora would also be in trouble if we are captured. For now, all we can do is wait. A knock on my door made me jump out of my thoughts.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Naminé, she was a little pale, but other wise looked okay. She looked around my cabin for a bit before her eyes landed on me. She gave me a small smile and walked slowly up to the desk.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," I replied.

She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked her.

She looked very nervous for some reason. I wonder if she remembers me… "Is it okay with you if we stop at a village to gather some supplies and stuff? There are some things that I would I like to get before we continue traveling… to wherever it is we're going."

She was right we have been sailing for a while and are running low on some vital supplies, like rum, for example. The ship could probably use some repairs too after that last battle. I blinked then turned and looked at her.

"What do you need to get? You don't even have any money."

She blushed and didn't look into my eyes as she spoke.

"Well, most of crew is pretty injured after that monster attacked us, and I wanted to stop at a village to pick up some medical supplies. I feel pretty useless just sitting around doing nothing, so I thought I could treat their wounds, I want to help. You need it… don't you?"

I smiled at her, "I'm amazed that you're even thinking of that. If I were in you shoes I would most likely just stay in my cabin until I feel one hundred percent better, why would anyone want to hang around a bunch of scary pirates?" She smiled at me; she looked really pretty when she did that. Wait, why did I think that? I mean…er..uh

"You're not scary… I trust you, you say you're gonna help me and I believe you"

I couldn't hide my blush. It took me awhile to think of what to say…

"…. Thank you…." How articulate. I thought dryly. Then I tried again. "How are you feeling? You look really pale."

"I fine, just a little weak. But I'll feel better when I stretch my legs and start doing something."

"Well, if you want, you can go outside and see if anyone needs help. Don't let Kairi catch you though, if only for my sake, if she catches you trying to work she'll send you straight to bed… and find a way to blame me."

I shuddered when I thought of Kairi and her cruel punishments. One time she had tied Roxas to the bow… UPSIDE DOWN. FOR AN HOUR. And that was only when he had said her cooking needed more salt. Naminé covered her mouth with her hand to try and prevent herself form giggling.

"Yes, what should happen to us if we were to lose the captain that spends most of his days sleeping in his cabin?"

My jaw must have dropped open because she started laughing. She has a beautiful laugh, I thought. Whoa, I can't go there. It was just a recipe for disaster. Kairi and Sora had said it before; they had a job to do. They have a mission, to protect all of humankind; the good… and the bad. There was a key to completing this mission. The elimination of an unknown force that was now threatening the worlds. The only way to stop this force are the three siblings from the heavens.

Xion was the oldest sister, Kairi was the second oldest. According to Xion and Kairi, they had one younger sister, and one day she just disappeared from home. They had to search for her, or they would not have enough power to win. They needed to use light to defeat the darkness. The thought of Namine being one of them was upsetting. If Namine and I were to have a relationship, it wouldn't be able to last. It would be impossible.

What am I thinking? There will be no relationship because I don't like her in get to me! No matter how pretty she is… ...Dammit! His eyes now held pure determination. I will not think about this anymore. He nodded his head in resolve 3 hours later…. Her blue eyes… eyes that sparkle, like the ocean … No brain, don't do this to me She's so brave, even surrounded by pirates. I already said NO! But, her laugh sounds like bells. Brain stop it! That's not fair! And she is so kind... …You just threw me to the sharks, didn't you, you sneaky bastard? Well what do you have to say for yourself? Brain:…. Brain: 1 Roxas:0

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is the next chapter ion my story :) To be honest this was a really fun chapter to write. Half the credit goes to my friend <strong>Aiko-Chan15<strong> who helped with most of this chapter and all the grammar that is fixed. She is sure to help with many more stories. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and I hope that you have not given up on this story yet :) but I will try and update more often. Promise. Anyways, reviews are alway welcomed. Oh, I also should point out that i changed my pen name. I am no longer bloodrose123 and am now called .x :) well thats it for now. Talk to you all later.


End file.
